


Hiro's Little Sisters

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Hiro Runaway From Home AU [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), BioShock
Genre: (I can't decide whether or not Tadashi should be alive in this story up to you), Anti-Hero, Blood and Violence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Conditioning, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Human Experimentation, Insanity, Little Sisters, Mad Science, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Hiro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Protective Hiro, Rapture (Bioshock), Scarification, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after Tadashi’s death, Hiro and Baymax went missing without any trace… and months later police declared Hiro dead, a few more years later even Cass has given up the search… but the gang continues to find any clues to where Hiro has gone…but if they find Hiro will he want to return to San Franskoyo?</p><p>Unknowing to the gang…Hiro had been approach by a mysterious woman who offer him a job opportunity in a city called Rapture… Hiro taken it without question and left without saying goodbye believing that no one cares about him or Tadashi... years in under the sea turn him into an insane scientist and a monster with a soft side for the Little Sisters… Hiro made it his mission to save the Little Sisters and a girl named Eleanor and to find a way out for them to get out of Rapture alive…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro's Little Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own BH6 or Bioshock  
> This story was on my mind for a long time

Hiro stands in front of the quarantine chamber and looks at her somberly. The former robotic prodigy has change over the years. He was barely out of his teens. His body had become muscular, his hair had grown longer, he have some old scars on his body, and out of all the scars he had large one on his stomach. _His blue and red armored suit is freshly stain with the blood of the splicers and members of the Rapture Family he just killed to protect the Sisters_ … His hand on the glass forms into a fist. His inside is burning with rage.

“I will get you out somehow…I doubt you’ll hear me… but the way your mom treated those girls is wrong and the way she treated you is wrong as well…all of this is evil!!! …I’ll tried to save you and all our little sisters as soon as I come up with a plan! Even if I had kill the Rapture Family one by one…” shouted Hiro and he suddenly feels a tug on his shirt.

He look down and sees a Little Sister looking up at him while the other 2 are behind her. Hiro knees down to her. Unlike the two little sisters, her hair was short, she seems Asian, and her blue and white dress was oriental.

“What is it _Imouto?_ ” said Hiro.

“ _Oniisan_ The other sisters said we have new visitors! Can we see them? Big Brother” said the Little Sister.

“Very well…” said Hiro as he puts his helmet one.

The Little Sister climbs up his back, the other two each grab the young man’s hands, Hiro look back at the quarantine chamber, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Eleanor… I’ll come back for you…” said Hiro as a tear comes down.

The four walk through the corridors of Rapture when they suddenly they heard a loud shriek…

“Big Brother! She’s coming!” shouted one of the Little Sisters as they both get behind him.

Hiro smirks knowing that she was talking about the Big Sister.

“Here goes nothing…stand back girls” said Hiro as he prepares one of his weapons from his suit.

The 2nd screech sounds again and the girls hide.

“You think I’ll give up my sisters to the so-called Family and the Queen Bitch…” said Hiro.

The 3rd screech sounds and the Big Sister jumps towards him while Hiro prepares to impale her.

* * *

 

Eleanor is on the bed. Surrounded by the Little Sisters and she made a small smile as she sleeps…

_“I doubt you hear me as well Hiro... But I am thankful for your help…I see you through the eyes of the sisters… You had shown that you are willing to do whatever it takes to save my sisters and yours…You are a good brother to our sisters…and because I am grateful, one of my sister will come to you with my message soon…I hope you accept my help as I accept yours”_

**Author's Note:**

> I can decide whether or not Tadashi should stay dead in this story or alive all along  
> (Also I'm ignoring the timeline ^^; )


End file.
